The Perfect Life
by manymythsbusted93
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED! Who murdered The Millionaire? Read to find out, in a murder mystery with a return of Team 76. NOW WITH EDITS AND MORE CARE!
1. The Wife

I don't own Naruto or Sakura.

* * *

The millionaire had the perfect life. A beautiful wife, a kind, loving daughter, and several million yen. Everybody in Konoha envied him… until he was killed.

They found the body at night. It was after his dinner of ramen, his favorite treat, despite being a millionaire. He was found by the maid… with a chopstick through his chest. She told the wife, who called the Konoha Emergency Department. They called in teams 7 and 76.

"Is there anyone else who was in the house at the time?" Naruto questioned The Wife.

He was questioning The Wife with Hasuko, while Sakura and Jurosu were touring the house. Sudaru was mourning his friends miles away, unable to make it to this case.

"Well…" The Wife replied, "There was The Maid, The Butler, me, our daughter, and The Millionaire."

"We think the Millionaire is innocent, seeing as he was the victim." Naruto said.

"Agreed" commented Sakura, coming from the other room with Jurosu behind her.

"Do you have any new information?" asked Hasuko.

"No, we just saw the body and the house." replied Sakura. "The body had a chopstick through the ribs and the heart, easy to do if you know how."

"Fingerprints?"

"Yup, one pair. Probably the murderer's."

Naruto was confused. "Jurosu, why can't you look into the past and see who the murderer was with your cool ability."

"Mind waiting 10 years?" He replied. "I could only see the riddle's past because it happened years ago."

"Damn loopholes" Naruto said. Alright, so we need to interview The Daughter, because she was related to the victim and The Maid, because she found the victim."

"Am I excused?" asked The Wife, overhearing the conversation.

"Yes" said Hasuko. "We now wish to speak to the maid."

* * *

A very short chapter, edited and enjoyable. I will update soon. 


	2. The Maid

They found the maid in The Millionaire's room, tidying up.

"Ma'm. We'd like to ask you some questions" said Sakura. "You saw the body first, right?"

The Maid nodded.

"Did you find anything odd about the body?" Sakura continued. "Weird color, oder, fingerprints?"

The Maid answered "Yes, the fingerprints were odd". The whole group of detectives perked up. "The lines on the fingerprints were constantly moving, making it impossible to see who's they were."

Hasuko was interested. "It's a rare jutsu, only ninjas can perform. That means whoever stabbed The Millionaire was a ninja. Take no offence, but I know most servants and workers are unable to perform jutsus and other ninja feats. Who in this house is a ninja, or able to perform the fingerprint jutsu?"

"Well, the Butler and I are both unable to perform such a task. That leaves The Wife, The Daughter, and her fiancée."

Naruto took over. "We spoke to the wife, but she seems very capable, and being the wife, she would get the money and estate, so my guess is her as the murderer!" he deduced.

"That's impossible! The Wife was out shopping with The Butler, here, I have a note hand-written by her." The Maid told the posessee.

The maid found the note on The Millionaire's desk and handed it to Jurosu. This is what it read:

Husband,

I need more towels for the bathroom. I

am going to go after dinner. I shall be

leaving tonight after an early dinner. If

you need anything, tell the maid,

for she will tell me at dinner. I think

the taste of The Butler is needed, so the

Butler is coming with me to help.

Sorry if you needed him tonight.

Love, your wife

"Do you mind if we keep this for evidence?" asked Hasuko, referring to the letter. "This may come in handy."

"Sure, I guess…." The Maid replied.

"That is all…." said Sakura. "Now we need the Daughter."

"Oh, her." said The Maid. "That could be hard. She is out right now with her fiancée. She will be back who knows when."

"I guess we'll just wait then…"


	3. The Daughter

It was 4 hours before The Daughter returned. She waltzed in through the door, still smooching with her fiancée.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said Jurosu. "But could we ask you some questions about your father's murder? You are our last interviewee."

The Daughter begrudgingly separated her lips from her lover's. "Sure, but only for a minute." She looked longingly at the fiancée.

Sakura first started asking the questions. "While you were in the house the night of the stabbing, did you hear any sounds of struggle, or screaming?"

"No, I couldn't have" said The Daughter. "I was out on a date that night. My fiancée can vouch for me." He nodded. "We were out at our favorite restaurant, The Sakura Blossom, with this adorable portrait of a man and his family on the wall, but the funny thing about the picture is that the man has this-" She was quickly cut off by Hasuko.

"I do not care. You do know that your mother was out at the same time too, out buying towels with your Butler?"

"If that's what it was last night. I can't keep track anymore. They've been out buying this and that each night. One night towels, than new shoes, the next night gone for two hours picking out dish-washing detergent, needing The Butler's style! Who needs style to pick out dish-washing detergent?"

Naruto could not hold in his stupid question any longer. "When's the wedding?" he half-screamed. Sakura glared at him for stopping what could help the case.

The Daughter replied "It was going to be next month, but this murder may complicate things. But, the sooner you figure out who to sue, the sooner I'm leaving for those relaxing hot springs!"

"For your honey-moon?" asked Sakura.

"No silly, for life!" replied The Daughter. "With his cash, I get to spend eternity in paradise, with full axis to his servants, estate and everything I need! He's the male, so I get full axis to all his cash!"

"How is that fair?" asked Naruto. "He's a male, so you get his money?"

"That is how the law works in this part of the village, Naruto" answered Jurosu. "If you are a male, all married children get full axis. But seeing as the Millionaire was married, it doesn't make any difference. The daughter gets axis to the whole family's money."

"Maybe…" said Hasuko. "I have an answer to the mystery, and you are excused" she referenced to the Daughter.

The Daughter wrapped her arms around her lover, and started to once again, kiss.


	4. The Solution

Usual Disclaimer

"You know who did it?" screamed Naruto. "How? We've got no confessions!"

Sakura piped in. "You really are and idiot, Naruto! Not all criminals confess! She can tell from clues we've got!"

"Like what?" shot back the posessee. "I still say it was the Wife!"

Hasuko took over. "But she couldn't have. She was out buying towels with The Butler, they both have alibis."

"Fine, than the Daughter, trying to get her hands on more money before she gets married!"

"Out with her fiancée, both also having alibis."

"A servant, trying to get revenge for years of mistreatment?"

"They can't perform the fingerprint scrambling jutsu."

"Some outside murderer, wanting to-"

"This is a millionaire's house! You honestly think that a criminal would somehow get past the thousands of dollars worth of alarms, and even if they did get by, not steal a single thing?"

"Than it must be one of us…"

"We're trying to solve the case! Why the hell would one of us break into a client's house?"

"Sudaru?"

Sakura lost her patience and finally slugged Naruto. He fell to the found and asked for Hasuko to continue with her speech.

"The only person left with the possibility and motive of murdering The Millionaire was…. The Millionaire." Hasuko said.

Everyone gasped. Hasuko continued.

"You see, all the people have an alibi. I first thought the maid may be lying, and it could be altogether possible she really could perform and fingerprint scrambling jutsu, but then I remembered something; maids wear gloves. Why go through all the trouble of performing and incredibly difficult jutsu if you're always wearing gloves? It's completely useless. But the jutsu did have a purpose, it was a suicide note. He knew both his family members who were able to do such a thing were out, and showed he killed himself using only what he could do, clearing his family's name."

"Insightful" commented Jurosu. "But it is said The Millionaire had the perfect life. Why would he commit suicide?"

"It doesn't seem so perfect to me. Let's consider what he has that everyone wants. A wonderful wife, wonderful child, and millions of dollars. First, let's disprove the wife. The Daughter said The Wife and Butler had been out shopping for little things for hour almost every night; my guess is that she's been cheating on him with the butler. If that's not enough for you, read this". She pulled the note out of her pocket. It read the following:

Husband,

I need more towels for the bathroom. I

am going to go after dinner. I shall be

leaving tonight after an early dinner. If

you need anything, tell the maid,

for she will tell me at dinner. I think

the taste of The Butler is needed, so the

Butler is coming with me to help.

Sorry if you needed him tonight.

Love,

your wife

"Now, read the first word of every line."

They did so as Naruto read aloud 'Husband, I am leaving you for the butler. Sorry, your wife.' Wow, that's sad."

Hasuko continued. "Now, the daughter was going to be married next month, living far away from her father, never coming back from those expensive hot springs, which leaves the matter of those millions of dollars. Now, how much richer is The Millionaire from the average Jonosaki on the street, huh? Maybe, twice as rich? Well, as you know it is law that when a couple divorces, like the millionaire, the couple's money must be split evenly. However, because he is the male, all his money would go to his selfish daughter, making him half as rich as the average person."

Everyone agreed. "Let's tell this to the family and leave, I'm sick of this place." said Jurosu.

When they were leaving, Sakura whispered to Naruto "I guess we did find a confession after all."

The End! I know nobody read it, but I am proud to say it's done and I am happy with it. I'm starting a new fanfic now, including a new character, because I don't like Sai.


End file.
